The Gift
by SexyDarkAngel
Summary: It was suppose to be an ordinary mission just regular take down the bad guys. but things went wrong and clark gets hit by red-k.So now Kal-el is out to play, target,the elusive Lex Luther.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Sexy Dark Angel

Pairing: Clex/ Clark Kent and Lex Luthor Clark/Lois Kal-el/ Lex Luthor

Rating NC-17 Mpreg

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement just intended for fun I don't own any of these characters I just love to make them do what I want.

This is my first story so No flames.

The Gift

Joker takes aim at Batman," like my new ray gun Bat's, I found these pretty red rocks to power them up pretty color want to take a look?" The joker shoots before Batman could answers, Superman speeds in front of him getting hit in the middle of his chest by the ray gun.

"Damn Superman I had this" Batman yells.

Superman falls to his knees.

"Oh Boy I got the Superman! I got the Superman!" There's a gush of air around the Joker and the next thing he knows he's hanging off the building by a wire.

Batman turns back, "Superman you okay? " Superman turns to him and Batman can see the red in his eyes.

Superman leans close to Batman and whisper with a grim on his face "Kal-el" and fly's off.

Wonder Woman and Flash runs up to Batman, "Hay where's Sup going?"

"We have a problem that's not Superman that's Kal-el, the Joker must have got hold of some red Kryptonite." Batman walks over to the gun and picks it up and opens it up. "Just what I was afraid of. Damn where did he get this from? Lex Luthor cleaned up all the Kryptonite a long time ago. Where would the Joker get some from?"

"Hey Bat's, you going to let your new boyfriend treat me like this?" They all look up at the Joker hanging from the building. "Maybe we should leave you there Joker, you look good hanging in the wind. Tell me where you got theses' pretty rocks from?" "Why so you can give it to your new boyfriend, I don't think so Bat's, your mine."

Flash and Wonder Woman turns to Batman, "Is there something you need to tell us?" Flash trying not to laugh. Wonder Woman smiles. "I think we should leave these two alone. Maybe you can get more out of him if we're not here. "Come Flash, we'll be outside if you need us."

Batman watches as they leave. "Okay Joker, tell me before I Call Superman back and let him drop you." Joker looked at him, "What do you want Bat's? Oh oh yeah, the pretty rocks I got them from Luthor."

Batman stared at him. "When did Lex Luthor sell them to you and where did he get it from?"

"No, no, not Lex Luthor. Please no one will touch him, no one can make up their mind it they want to fuck him or kill him. Plus Luthor will kill us more or less, then look at us. It's the younger Luthor, he found some boxes at his daddy's old warehouse you see, and started selling everything. No one knows what's in the boxes. It's like getting a present, you never know what you're going to get Bat's. I can tell you where to get a nice box of goodies if you let me down and keep your boyfriend away from me. I think he messed up my hair. That's not nice to mess with someone's hair. What you say Bat's, deal mmm?" Batman throws his bat arrow and the Joker comes falling down. "Okay Joker, tell me where this warehouse is?" "What no kiss, no hugs ,no kicking, or pushing me around Bat's? I'm starting to think you don't love me anymore." Batman picks the Joker up and throws him up against the wall. "Talk." "Okay, okay that's more like it. Oh, you still care Bat's? Okay ,it's down by the pier, but they all look the same to me. So don't ask me to take you there. Flash come get him and drop him at the..." "I know where, come on Joker..." "What, Bat's you not taking me? Where's the love?" "Just move it Joker, I have more important things to do." Flash yells, as he puts him up over his shoulder and speeds off. Wonder Woman walks in. "What are we going to do about Kal-el, should we call Lois and warn her?" "No we can't, she doesn't know." "What doesn't she know?" "She doesn't know about Kal-el, Clark and Kal-el is integrated now, but there was a time where Kal-el tokes over Clark. Let's go back to the watchtower, we're going to need help if Kal-el is lose."

Lex Luthor walks into his penthouse and takes off his coat, puts down his briefcase, and walks over to bar, stops he can feel someone is there. "I know someone's here, why don't you come out now before someone gets hurt?" Lex pulls out his gun. Kal-el walks out from the dark with a grim on his lips. "You could always tell when someone's around." "Superman what do you want, I'm too tired to play games with you right now." Kal-el comes and stands up to Lex and looks him up and down. "Damn Lexy you still look so sexy." Lex looks up, "Lexy", he thinks only one time did Clark call him Lexy, and that was when he asked him to run away with him when he was high on red K. Now where would Clark get red K from? Lex looks up at Superman and sees the red in his eyes. Okay I can handle this. "Kal-el, how nice to see you again it's been awhile, would you like a drink?" He asks as he turns back to the bar.

"No Lexy, I want you" Kal-el said with a smile.

Next thing Lex finds he's naked on his bed with a just as naked Kal-el in between his legs.

"Kal-el, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I told you what I want, it's you Lexy ."

Lex can feel Kal-el tongue licking up and down and sucking on his ear lobe sends shots of pleasure though out his body. Kal-el takes his lips in a fierce kiss making his dick hard.

"Damn Kal-el stops this." Lex can feel himself losing control. Kal-el looks at Lex "Why Lexy I can tell you want me." He runs his hand up and down Lex's stomach he licks his cheek "I can feel how much your body wants me just by the way your body responds to my touch." Grabbing hold of Lex's dick he starts to pump it up and down. "You know if I want, I can just take what I want from you, but what fun would that be?" "I want you to give yourself to me knowing it's me, not him." "Can I please taste you Lexy, I bet you taste so sweet."

Lex looks at him. "Why Kal-el?"

"You know why Lexy, it was always supposed to be me and you. I always take what I want, but I want you to give yourself to me. Can I have you Lexy, please?"

Lex looks up into Kal-el red eyes. "You know this is a bad idea?" Lex lifts his head up and kisses him soft and gently at first until Kal-el opens his mouth and their tongue touches. "Oh yes, that's it."

Kal-el starts kissing down his body, he smiles up at Lex. "Is that a yes, can I have you?"

Lex smiles back down at him. "Yes Kal-el, you can have me for as long as you want." He says it knowing that after Kal-el is gone, when Clark comes back, he's going to have his heart broken. It will be worth it for one night of this he thinks. He grabs the sheets as he feels his dick slide into Kal-el mouth, all warm and wet. "Oh Fuck ! Yes just like that. Damn it feels so good." Kal-el sucks hard and faster. "You taste so good Lexy I want you to come for me down deep in my throat, come for me Lexy." He takes his tongue and licks the head and there's the warm feeling again as Kale-el sucks hard and faster. Thank god for super speed.

"OH God!"

"Yes Lexy, come for me. That's it."

Lex puts his hand in Kal-el hair and cums so hard in his mouth he sees stars as his body jerks. Kal-el licks him clean and crawls up on him and kisses him nice and hard so that he can taste himself. "That's how we taste together, don't forget it."

"Yes I'll never forget it." Kal-el sits up and Lex looks at him as he watches Kal-el stare down at him. "What are you thinking?

"I want to give you a gift Sexy Lexy can I? I just had to make sure you could handle the gift," he says while rubbing Lex stomach up and down, kissing his neck. Lex feels teeth breaking his skin and sucking and a rush of pleasure all through his body.

"Oh God, what are you doing to me?" He grabs on to Kal-el shoulder as he cums again, that has to be a record time. "I love that gift Kal-el; you can give that to me anytime."

"That not it, that's just the first part, I'm going to fuck you now. Lexy are you ready for me?"

"Always for you Kal-el, always." Just as Lex knows he could never say no to Clark, he can't say no to Kal-el. Holding on to the bedrail Lex pulls his self-up as Kal-el spreads open his legs. Kal-el pulls open a draw and pulls out some purple lube. "Who have you been using this on Lexy?" Lex looks at Kal-el in his eyes, as he sees" his eyes getting redder,

"What the fuck a jealous alien?" He pulls him into a hard kiss. "I'm yours Kal-el, right here and now and I want my gift like you promise."

Kal-el moans, "I knew you were the one for us. He just fights it Lexy, but please be patient with us, we both love you. Don't ever forget that." He takes the lube and puts it on his finger and slides it into Lex. "God you're so tight, my Lexy." Then he feels another finger slide in and then another. "Are you ready for me now sexy Lexy?" Kal-el whispering in his ear, the sucking on his neck is not helping him thinks.

"Yes! God help me. Yes Kal-el."

Kal-el pushes his knees up a bit more spreading him out he takes Lex hips and pulls it up in the air gripping Lex's ass with both hands for a better position as he pushes in to him. Lex feels Kal-el enter him nice and slow at first. "God Lexy, you're so tight," pushing his dick head a little deeper and deeper until it's all the way in. Kal-el was holding him up and filling Lex's ass over and over sending waves of ecstasy flowing throughout his body.

"God you feel so good Kal-el." Lex pushes back and forth on Kal-el dick matching his rhythm. Kal-el leans over and bits down on his nipples while grinds into him. God this feels like everything that he's ever wanted. Kal-el lets out a growl "mine your mine all mine" "Look at me Lexy, open your eyes."

Lex shakes his head, "No." Lex couldn't decide if he wanted to match Kal-el or surrender to him completely.

Kal-el whispers in his ear, "Please Lex, show me these pretty blue grey eyes of yours."

Lex opens his eyes. "You never call me Lex, Kal-el."

Kal-el smiles down at him and starts to dig his fingers into him making sure that they stay connected sliding in and out of him. "Mmm so tight, mine all mine."

Lex looks at him in the eye the red is swirling around in them, he takes his legs and wraps them around his back and pull him in deeper.

"Yes Lex that's it." Kal-el looking at him x-rays him, it's all most time. "Lexy, my gift to you."

"Yes. Yes give it to me, love, give it all to me." Kal-el moving in deeper and harder hitting all Lex spots, biting all over his skin. "That it, right there, right there." Kal-el hit his prostate over and over. "You look so beautiful Lexy I want you to give it to me everything you got surrender to me my love.

"Damn! Kal-el ." Kal-el sucks on Lex's neck, where he left his mark, making Lex open and gasp clutching on to Kal-el as he cum all over his stomach. Think that was the best orgasm he has ever had.

Kal-el moves harder holding onto Lex. "I want you to look at me when I give you this gift." Lex lifts his eyes to him and Kal-el cums hard and deep, so deep Lex knows he's going to feel it for days. Now you have all of me he slides out and holds on to Lex. "Remember this Lex, it's from both of us, never forget that I couldn't give you this without both of us knowing." Lex holds on to him and can feel himself drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own smallville DC does

"Yes, I'll remember." Then there nothing but sleep and warmth surrounds him telling him how much he is loved. Lex wakes alone which he already knew was coming and pulls him- self up against his head board. He feels someone and turns around looking at Batman staring him in the face. Two superheroes in one day, "What do I owe a visit from you, Batman?

"I don't know why I didn't think that Kal-el would come to you first Alexander. You and he do have a little history together, but I didn't think that you would take advantage of him like this." Batman stares at him. Lex gets up and Batman can see all the bite marks that Kal-el left on his body. Batman walks over to the bed and leans over Lex looking him up and down. "Did he hurt you?"

"Don't touch me," Lex moves over to the other side of the bed pulling the sheet around his waist and stands up. "He didn't do anything that I didn'give him permission to do."

Batman stands in front of Lex, "You have a mark on your neck that's look real bad." He takes his hand out to touch and finds himself up against the wall.

"Don't touch what is mine!" Lex jumps, it takes him a minute to catch up to what he is seeing. "Kal-el!"

Kal-el looks at him. "He is not to touch what is mine. You are mine right, Lexy say it?"

"Yes Kal-el for always. Now please put him down." Batman fall to the floor he raises his hand to his belt. Kal-el smiles.

"Are you looking for this?" he says while holding up Batman's belt I know what you carry in your belt.

Lex looks at Batman, "Bruce, what is he talking about? I know you don't carry Kryptonite with you all the time? Do you know what that could do?.. of course you know what that could do to him. Damn it Bruce!" Kal-el walks over to Lex and pulls him into his arms possessively kissing his mark sending waves of warmth and pleasure all over Lex's body.

Batman stands there just staring, "Kal-el what are you doing here?"

"Come on Batman, what does it looks like I'm doing here? Giving Lexy here his gift." Kal-el x-rays Lex. "Which I'm happy to say I did." Batman looks at him, "What did you give him?"

"Why do you want to know? You can't have him, you know he's mine and always will be, even when I'm back integrated?" Batman looks, "What about Clark doesn't have anything to say about this? You know he's engaged to Lois Lane."

Kal-el tighten his hold on Lex, "I know, that woman I hate when she touches me. I go deep inside myself and think about Lexy. Now I have something to remember him by, she is nothing compared to Lexy. She's not even as smart as Lex. She feels nothing like he does when I'm in him."

Batman looks at Lex. "What are you going to do when he's back to normal; I hope you know what you are doing?"

"Lexy, Lex," Kal-el turns him around to face him, looking him in the eyes. "You know if I could I would stay with you, you know that right? I love you with all that I am." Lex feels his hand on his face and covers it with his own hand. "I know Kal-el," he can see some of the red leaving his eyes. Lex closes his eyes and when he opens it back up it's only him and Batman in the room. "Alexander …" "Please leave Bruce, I just want to be alone." "Alexander you knew he wasn't yours to keep."

"That doesn't make it hurt any less, he was mine and I was his still is his if only for one night. I would kill for that over and over again just to have. I'm sorry if you never had that kind of love. Who is it this time, Selina, does she know that you can never give her what you don't have. Close the balcony doors as you leave." With that Lex closes his bedroom door and climbs into bed grabbing his pillow, it still has Kal-el's scent. He can feel the tears coming down as he drifts to sleep. Batman watches as Lex closes his door he puts his hand up to the doorknob but lets it drop it's nothing he can do for him and he leaves.

Superman watches Batman leave and turns back to watch Lex as he cry's his self to sleep knowing it's nothing he can do to help him. Superman shoots up into the sky and stops and looks down on the earth and thinks when did his life get out of control? He fly's back down and lands on his roof top to his apartment and speeds ins ide. He stops short once he's inside "Lois what are you doing here?"

Lois looks at him "what do you mean what I'm doing here I've been calling you all night I finally just gave up and came over this morning."

"Look let me change then we can talk" Clark walks off to his bedroom and closes the door and sit down on his bed and puts his head in his hand. Damn! He turns on the shower steps in and leans his head on the tiles as the water slides down his back. He can hear the word gift the gift in his head but for the life of him he can't remember what it means. He walks out with his jeans on and his red tee-shirt on drying his hair. "So where you been and why didn't you call me back?" Lois asks.

" I got hit with some Kryptonite last night I wasn't safe to be around I'm sorry I made you worry" Clark sit down and Lois pulls him into her arms "it's okay as long as you're okay." Clark pulls away "Yes I'm find just needs some more rest how about I call you later after I wake up."

"Oh okay if that's what you want you know I can lay in bed with you and keep you warm" Lois smiles at him rubbing her hand up and down his chest. Clark grabs her hand and holds it and kiss it "No that's okay I'm good just need rest" and he walks her to the door to let her out. "Fine do I at lease get a kiss I didn't get one when you came in?" Clark gives her a quick kiss on the lips and smiles. Lois "you sure you okay smallville that kiss was kind of cold." "I just need some Damn rest is that so much to ask for!" Lois jumps "I'm sorry for caring see you later please get so damn rest." and she walks away. Clark yells "Lois I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell" but she just walks away Clark closes the door and down in his bed with the lays covers over his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own smallville

**Clark closes the door and lays down in his bed with the covers over his head.**

**Its 4 weeks before Lex sees Clark again, he sees Superman all the time in the news but it's not the same. Lex wakes up another morning feeling like shit like someone is twisting his stomach. He runs to the bathroom and throws up everything and anything. God this sucks he thinks as he turns on the shower and looks into the mirror at the mark still on his neck from Kal-el. He puts his hand up and touch's the mark on his neck and feels the pleasure and warmth all over his body. Lex thinks I like this gift it makes Lex feel loved all over. Lex walks out into his room with a towel wrap around his waist and pulls out his black suit and purple shirt and black tie today. He rubs his stomach he knows he has to find time to see a doctor to see what's upsetting it. Today is not that day he think he has a press conversance to take care of his father who died last night in his jail cell his heart just stopped. As Lex climbs onto the stand he looks out into the crowd and spots Clark their eyes meet and then Clark looks down. Lex starts the conversance "As of 3:00am these morning my father Lionel Luthor died of a heart attack in his jail cell, he will be buried tomorrow beside his wife my mother Lillian Luthor any questions?" Lex looks in the crowed "yes Miss Lane." **

**Did you kill you father Mr. Luthor?" Lois asks. **

**The whole crowd goes silent Clark turns to Lois and walks out. Lex follow Clark with his eyes as he walks out then turns back to Lois "No Miss Lane I didn't kill my father or do you mean did I have him killed the answer is still no I didn't have a reason to I'm sorry that's all the question for today." Lex steps away and walks out with Hope and Mercy behind him staring at Lois. The rest of the reporters yell "thanks Lane what a way to spoil it for everybody."**

**Lois walks over to Clark "why did you walk out smallville?" **

**Clark looks at her "why would you ask him a question like that when you see in the press package the report on how he died." Lois " I know but you could never put anything pass a Luthor who says that report is true, come on get in the car we have to get back to the office and then to your parents' house." **

**Back at the office Lois types up her report Clark looks out the window "Lois I'll be back I have to check on something before we leave." Lois just smiles at him and keep typing. Clark walks over to LexCorp and stops at the deck "I'm Clark Kent and I would like to see Mr. Luthor." The guard looks at him go up Mr. Kent your name is on the list. Clark smiles and walks up to the private elevator and steps in . He gets off and walks up to the secretary who points him to the door "go in Mr. Kent." Clark walks in and looks at Lex who is sitting behind his deck. **

"**Hello Clark what can I do for you?" **

**Clark looks at him "no thing Lex I just wanted to come over and make sure you was okay with you father dying I know you too wasn't close but he still was your father."**

**Lex stares at Clark and smiles "yes Clark I'm fine, I know he was my father in name but that's all he was once he tried to poison me, so I'm good thanks for asking." Lex stands up and walks around his desk and leans on it he puts his hand on his mark on his neck. **

**Clark notices the mark and stands in front of Lex "what is that on your neck?" **

**Lex moves his hand "it's nothing." **

**Clark raises his hand to Lex's neck "Can I see it?" **

**Lex moves his hand and shows Clark his mark. Clark rubs his fingers over the mark "Lex where did you get this mark from… never mind I remember where." Lex feels Clark fingers on his skin on his mark it makes him want to cum right there in his pants. **

**Clark moves his hand "what was Kal-el thinking when he marks you I haven't marked Lois I didn't even think about that Damn!" Lex goes back around his desk and sits down so Clark wouldn't see how hard that just made him. "I'm sorry Clark that bothers you that I'm mark." **

**Clark "you don't know what that means to my people Lex you are mine you wear my mark it's not ever going to go away."**

**Lex looks at him "I know what it means Clark I'm sorry that you never wanted to mark Lois."**

**Clark moves toward the door "I have to go, I'm glad that you're okay." **

"**Thank for stopping by Clark I'll see you around." Lex smiles. Clark grabs the door handle and walks out thinking Damn Lex looks so sexy sitting there wearing his mark all proud. Lex stares at the door after Clark leaves Lex pulls down his zipper and takes out his dick in hand and arches his back into his touch wishing it was Kal-el's mouth, swallowing him whole, sucking on his head swirling his tongue around with his warm and wet mouth going up and down his dick making it wet from his mouth just from that image sends him over the edge and he cums all over his hand.**

**Clark and Lois open the door to the Kent house. Clark "yells mom, dad were home." **

**Martha walks in from the kitchen hugs Clark "hi honey you made good time driving fast again hi Lois." **

"**Hi Mrs. Kent where's Mr. Kent? I want to know did he see the press conference see Luthor face when I ask him my question." **

"**Yes and thanks to Lois question Lex cut the press conference short" Clark stated.**

"**Yes Lois I seen it and I think that it's in poor taste to jump on someone right after they just lost their father even if it is Lex Luthor dear." **

"**Come on Martha everyone knows that Lex and his father didn't get along" Jonathan says as he walls though the back door." Jonathan walks over to Clark and hugs him and then hugs Lois "nice work." **

"**No more talk about Lex tonight" Clark says. **

**After dinner Lois and Jonathan goes into the living room leaving Clark with his mother. Clark takes out the drying towel to help with the dishes. **

**Martha touches Clark's back "what's wrong Clark you seem to be all tied in knots."**

**Clark looks at his mom "I got hit with red K 4 weeks ago."**

"**Oh my god Clark." **

"**Yes and it gets worst Kal-el came out and ended at Lex **

**Penthouse." "I remember everything that happen that night and I can't say I regret any of it" Clark blushes. **

"**Well you and Lex was very close at one time how you feel about him, Clark that's what you have to ask yourself."**

"**I don't have time to mom I have to get ready to get married in 7 months witch I'm learning is not a lot of time" Clark smiles. Martha hugs here baby "I wish there was something I could do for you honey but it's on you."**

"**Thanks mom I just needed to say it out loud acknowledging it happens."**

**2Months later Lex finds his self in Gotham City going to check out a warehouse that his father own. God Lex thinks looking out the window I hate this city always so dark and gloomy. They pull up to the warehouse and Hope opens the door and Lex steps out pulling his coat around him noticing how much weight he's gain. Well at lease he stops vomiting he thinks. Lex walks into the warehouse turns the light on and starts opening crates. He moves the packaging peanuts and takes out a shotgun "what the fuck is my father doing with these?" He opens the shotgun and spots the red K that powers the shotgun and at the same time his stomach cramps up. He throws the shotgun back into the crate and yell for Hope and Mercy to come in. "I want a count of all the stuff in this warehouse" He look at all the rest of the crates and notices that some are missing. He opens other crates and pulls out a different shotgun. **

**Batman steps out from the darkness "Luthor what are you doing in my city?" Hope and Mercy grabs hold of the shotgun and points it at Batman. **

"**Hi Batman if you know I'm here than you know why so please don't play dum with me." Lex looks the shotgun over and tells Hope and Mercy "let see what these are powered by." They all open the shotgun and Lex fall over holding his stomach as it cramps up badly. **

"**Boss Boss what's wrong boss talk to us!" **

**Batman moves over to Lex and notice that the shotgun core is glowing bright green. "Close the shotgun" he yell's to Hope and Mercy as he drags Lex away. Hope and Mercy closes the shotgun and throws them back into the crate and walks back over to Lex. Hope look at Batman "what the hell happen and why is he not waking up?"**

**Batman opens Lex's eyes and looks in he tells Hope and Mercy "sorry he's out cold look, I'm going to take him back to my cave and see what I can do for him." **

**Both ladies looks at him "I don't think so Batman we can take boss man back home with us." **

**Batman stands up "that would take too long when we don't know what's wrong with him and I know for a fact he hates hospitals." "I want you two to go to my friend's Bruce Wayne and tell him I sent you he'll take care of you until I contact you." **

**Hope and Mercy look at each other and agree, "Okay but you better take good care of him or there will be no place you could hide from us. We'll help you get him into your car. **

**Lex wakes up in a dark cave with Batman standing over him. "Damn Bruce you didn't have to knock me out to get me on my back" Lex said as he tries to get up. **

**Bruce puts a hand on his chest and pushes him back down, "I'll remember that for next time but I didn't knock you out Alexander."**

**Lex remembers the bad cramping and rubs his stomach. Mmm "I remember blinding pain and then nothing." **

"**Yech you passed out from all the pain I ran some test on your blood and I have something to show you but I need you to answer some questions first." **

**Lex smirks "I see you still like to play mad scientist." "What did you find do I have some kind of cancer?"**

"**First how have you been feeling tried eating a lot?"**

**Lex takes a deep breath "I've been tried more, I have been eating a little more I try not too but I get so hungry more lately. I've gained weight nothing ridiculous maybe 10 pounds more or less." "Now tell me what you found?"**

"**I found HCG in your blood" Bruce states "its human chorionic gona…."**

**Lex yells "I know what the hell that is smart ass now tell me how that is probable?" he straighten up on the table. **

**Bruce walks over to a sonogram machine "well let's see what is going on in you." "I found it strange that you have a sonogram in the Bat cave use it a lot on your girlfriend can of kinky if you ask me." **

"**Real fun Alexander, now lay back."**

**Lex lies down and pulls up his shirt while Bruce pours gel on his stomach. He turns on the machine and the first thing they hear is some whooshing noise.**

"**What the hell is that sound?" Lex looks worried.**

**Bruce moves the tip over Lex stomach some more until he finds what he is looking for. Bruce givesLex this intense look "well Alexander looks what I found it's amazing to say the least I bet you didn't see this coming or better theses' coming."**

**Lex stares at the monitor and reaches out his hand and touches the monitor "is that what I think it is?"**

"**If you are seeing twins but it looks like some kind of mass is behind one but it's too small to make out I would have to check back later on that but for now it's twins" Bruce looks amazed. "Could this be Kal-el gift?"**

**Lex runs his hand on his mark and feels the warmth of love run over him. "I thought my mark was the gift the way it makes me feels I never even considered something like this, this is incredible he say rubbing his stomach.**

"**I take it that you are about 3 months but they are kind of small you have not been eating enough you only gain10 pound I'm no doctor but I do believe that is not enough for twins." **

**Lex wipes the gel off his stomach and gets down "I'll take better care of myself for now on thanks for all your help." **

**Alfred appears in front of Lex and Bruce "Master Lex there are two highly agitated women named Hope and Mercy up stairs pacing wanting to know what Batman has done with their Boss Man." "What would you like for me to tell them?"**

**Bruce answers "please explain to them Alfred that Lex and Bruce Wayne is on their way thank you."**

"**Very well Sir nice to see you again Master Lex."**

"**Nice to see you to Alfred."**

"**Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes I will show the ladies to the study until then." Alfred smiles and leaves.**

"**Before you get all worked up Alexander what are you going to do about you condition are you going to tell Clark?"**

"**No Bruce and neither are you he remembers what happen between us but he doesn't remember the gift he gave me." Lex rubs his stomach lovingly. I want this now that I know I'm pregnant I'll take better care of myself I'll eat more find a doctor I can handle this we'll be find don't worry." **

"**I'm not feeling all this Alexander he has the right to know."**

"**Clark and Lois are getting married in 5 months I couldn't take that away from him I know that everybody that I'm a bastard but I do care about him, I'll make you a deal I'll tell him after his honeymoon." "I do want him to be happy and if this is all I get from him I'm happy." "Now we better go save Alfred, from Hope and Mercy there are not very patient ladies."**

"**We will end it for now Alexander but we will discuss it more in the coming months now let's just feed you and your growing family." Bruce walks over to the stairs with Lex behind him. **

"**Find but you get to be the uncle that explain sex and the entire embarrassing thing to them (LOL)."**

**1 Months later Lex, Bruce and Clark find them self at a charity dinner. Bruce and Lex is standing in the balcony Bruce is holding Lex hand as Lex explains how his hands have been swollen up. **

**Lois and Clark walks up "well well well what do we have here is this the new power couple?" **

**Clark walks over to Lex and takes his hand from Bruce "is there something wrong with your hand Lex?" **

**Lex feels Clark rubbing his hand "No nothing wrong with it I was just telling Bruce that ….**

**Selina Kyle walk over to Bruce and put her arms around him "you and Lex okay dear?" **

**Bruce leans into her arms and kisses her cheek " yes Lois and Clark came over to keep us company."**

**Selina purrs "oh how nice of them."**

**Lex removes his hand from Clarks "dinner is about to be served we should take our seats, nice seeing you again Clark." **

"**What's it with you touching Luthors hand Clark you don't know where that hand has been and does he look like he's put on weight?"**

"**Cut it out Lois let's just go eat." Clark can hear this voice in his head again "the gift, the gift" but he still don't know what it means be knows the time is coming.**

**Clark watches Lex all though dinner and Bruce watches Clark. Lex get up to go to the restroom and Lois sees her opening and excuse's herself from the table. Lex finishes and goes to wash his hands and Lois hand's him a towel.**

"**New job Miss Lane?"**

**Funny Luther "what is it that you have on Clark that he's can't see that you are evil at its best."**

**Lex stares "Oh are you jealous Miss Lane?"**

"**Why would I be jealous of a Luthor I'm marring Clark in four months I'll be Mrs. Clark Kent and Superman wife and you well still be evil and alone with you money. **

**Lex rubs his stomach "so sorry to disappoint you Miss Lane I'm not alone never will be and if you want to know what I have on Clark it's something you never will have now if you don't mind you can stay here all you want be I'm hungry." **

**Lex walks out as Clark walks in "sorry Lex I didn't think that she would follow you in to the men's room." "**

**Maybe you don't know her as well as you think then."**

**Lois walks out fuming "I don't need you to apologize for me, and what does he have of yours that I will never have Smallville?"**

**Clark looks from Lois to Lex, "Lois what you talking about?"**

**I'm going to eat don't let me bother this tender moment between you to. Lex walks back over to his seat by Bruce and Selina, Selina puts her hand "is that Miss Lane woman bothering you I can take care of her if you like."**

**Lex smiles at her and puts his hand on top of hers as temping an offer that is I don't want you to get in trouble he kisses her check. **

**Bruce raises his eyebrows at him "everything okay with you?"**

"**Yes let's just eat and spend money for a good cause than I'm off to bed, I'll be stopping by for another check up in a month."**

"**I really wish you would get a real doctor Alexander."**

"**Why Bruce don't let Alfred hear you talk that way about him."**

**Selina laughs at them. **

"**Alfred hasn't delivered a baby since who knows what war." **

"**Don't worry Bruce he's been watching YouTube for pointers" Lex laughs.**

**Clark and Lois return to their seats with the rest of the press and eats their dinner. After dinner Clark losses sight of Lex, Bruce walks over to him "enjoying yourself Mr. Kent?"**

"**Yes thank you want is your relationship with Lex Luthor Mr. Wayne?" **

"**Is this for personal reasons or part of the interview?**

"**Why are you asking is there something I should know?"**

"**No Mr. Kent now if you would excuse me I do have a date to get back to and if you're looking for Mr. Luthor he left, goodnight Mr. Kent." **

**That night as Superman was making his patrol he spotted Lex sitting on his balcony with a glass in his hand. **

"**May I join you Mr. Luthor?"**

"**Sure why not Superman would you like something to drink?"**

"**Sure why not I'll have what you're having." **

**Lex came back out and hands him his drink. **

**Superman looked "what is this?'**

**Lex smiles "apple strawberry juice."**

**Superman smiles "I miss your smile Lex." Superman moves closer to Lex and leans into Lex space and kisses him gently teasing his lips open and devours his mouth with his own rubbing Lex's back and then whispers in his ear "I miss you Lexy."**

**Lex tense up and look Superman in his face and touches his cheek. Superman smiles back and steps away "I'm sorry Lex I didn't mean to."**

"**It's okay Superman I'm going to bed now see you later." Lex walks in his bedroom closing the door and pulls out Kal-el pillow and drifts off to sleep.**

**Superman backs away from Lex's balcony floating in the air and watches him fall to sleep and then speeds away his finger touching his lips. **

**2Months later at Wayne Manor Lex lays back for his new sonogram. "Come on Bruce I have to pee I'm as big as a house and these two are playing soccer on daddies blander." **

**I'm coming you are big as a house but you're having twin so what do you expect."**

"**Please Master Lex you must excuse Master Bruce I thought I taught him better than this." "Okay let's see our two beautiful babies."**

**Lex looks at the monitor and smiles at what he sees "oh my god look at have much they have grown." "They have hair and toes look their eyes are open." Lex grabs Bruce hand here feel this as they watch the screen the babies start to kick. **

**Alfred prints out a picture and hand it to Lex with a smile "here is another picture to add to your collection you do have a lot of them now Master Lex." **

"**Thanks Alfred that I do." "I plan on showing Clark one day."**

**They all smiled "okay they are getting stronger and more active. "With that said Alfred you have any more chocolate" Lex wipes the gel off and gets down with Bruce helps. As Lex ate his chocolate "Bruce I need you to watch over LexCorp for me I have two months to go and it's getting too hard to hide my pregnancy. "I think it's time I take a vacation with Clarks wedding coming up I just want to get away for a while, my mom has a cabin up state that my dad didn't know about that's in her maiden name I pay for the up keep." "I'll leave you the address." "When are you planning on leaving?" Bruce toke holds of his hand. Lex held on to Bruce hand "I'm leaving in 2days I just have to check on my brother ,Hope found him trying to brake back into the warehouse for the shotguns." "I brought back all the creates that he sold, he didn't even know what was in them." "He's lucky that he only has a broken arm." **

" **If you want I can find something for your brother to keep him out of trouble ."**

"**Thanks as long as you don't lock him up with all the rest of your friend." **

"**Will I haven't locked you up Alexander." Bruce smile **

**1Weeks later Clark, Bruce and Dick are picking up their tuxedo "Bruce have you seen Lex lately I stop by the penthouse but he's nowhere to be found."Dick turns around and look at Bruce "yes Bruce where is Lex is he going to be here to see his best friend's wedding?" Bruce gives Dick the cold stare they all had to tell Dick the truth about Lex . Dick came home early from college and founded a very pregnant Lex sleep on the couch in the study. Bruce walked in behind him and put his hand over his mouth and drag him out of the room before he woke Lex up. "What the fuck happen to Lex he look pregnant which is not … but we are talking about Lex." "Did you do that because I thought you was seeing Salinia?" "NO! I didn't do that and yes I am seeing Selinia , Kal-el did it." **

"**You mean Superman knot up Lex Luthor?" **

"**Yes and No Superman got hit with some red K and Kal-el came out to play and he wanted to play with Lex." **

"**Okay but I came home for Clark and Lois wedding so I don't see Lois being happy that Clark is having a baby with Lex." **

"**Clark and Lois don't know about the twins." **

"**Twin and why doesn't Clark know he was their?" **

"**He remembers everything but this." **

"**Well didn't anybody think he had a right to know that he is going to be dad?"**

**Lex walked out the study and pulls Dick into a hug "it was my call bat-wing." **

**Dick hugs him back its "nightwing, Hi prego." "so now what you going to do?" **

"**You do know I'm rich I can take care of myself and my babies and it's not like I'm alone I have you and Bruce as the uncles and grandpapa Alfred." **

**Dick laughs "did you tell Alfred he's the grandfather?" **

" **Plus after the shock of it all I'm sure the Kent's or maybe just Martha would want to see her grandchildren." Lex hopes **

"**I think when Clark and Lois find out about you and his babies it's going to be the shorts marriage ever and with that said I'm going to be an uncle." **

"**I'm glad you're happy but you can't tell Clark I'll tell him after his honeymoon, now I'm going to bed ." **

**1Weeks later Clark, Bruce and Dick are picking up their tuxedo "has anybody heard from Lex I stop by the penthouse but it doesn't look like anybody has been there for days?" Dick turns to Bruce "yes Bruce have you seen Lex I can't find a reason why he would miss his best friend wedding?"**

**Bruce turns back around to Clark "last time I talk to Lex he was going away on business I didn't ask if he would be back for you wedding, did you call him?" **

**Clark looked away "no I didn't I don't know what to say he's one of my best friends but I can't invite him to my wedding what kind of friend does that make me?" **

"**Bruce hits him on his back "I'm sure Alexander understand he wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable." **

**After Bruce and Dick went home Clark calls his mom, "Hi mom how you and dad doing?" **

"**Hi Clark what's wrong honey." **

"**Why does something has to be wrong for a son to call his mother?" **

"**Honey you have not been yourself since you told me about you and Lex." **

"**It wasn't me and Lex mom it was Lex and Kal-el." **

"**Honey lie to everyone else but not to your mother and to yourself, Kal-el cannot make you do anything that you didn't have on your mind already not since you two have become one." Martha smiles at the phone "I love you mom but I don't know what to do and Lex is missing not missing, missing he went away." **

"**Well Clark this must be hard on him with you marrying Lois with what happen between you two." **

"**I know mom I just don't know what to say to him when I look at him I just feel him and me together." **

"**Clark you get married in 1 week's honey you better make up your mind." **

"**Martha is that Clark on the phone let me talk to him." Jonathon walks in to the room and Martha hands him the phone, "Hi son you ready for the big day, you know Lois is a good woman she will make you happy." "I and your mother would love some grandchildren." **

"**I'm sorry dad but no grandkids I already checked with Jor-el."**

"**Well that's okay son you two could always adopt well get some sleep night son I'm proud of you." **

"**Thanks dad give mom a kiss for me, good night." **

**1 Week later Clark, Bruce and Dick stands at the front of the church smiling at all the guess. **

**Dick taps Clark shoulder "Clark you okay man you look like you are about to jump out your skin?" **

"**I don't know I feel like something is about to happen." Clark looks at Bruce " the gift it's about time for the gift." **

**Clark "do you know what the gift is?" **

"**No I just know it's about time it's early it's on the tip of my brain if I could just remember it Damn!"**

**In a cabin up state Lex's walking around "Ahhh…!" "Oh shit this hurts, their too early."**

"**Master Lex with multiple births sometimes the babies come early." **

"**Now you tell me AHHH…!" **

"**Come now Master Lex do your breathing techniques." **

"**Alfred can you please hand me the pillow in my bag by the bed." "Yes Master Lex if it will help." **

"**Lex hugs the pillow and smells the scent and smiles yes that helps some.**

**Lex cry's out in pain again.**

**Clark hears Lex yell in pain and looks at Bruce and Dick "we have to go Lex is in pain his heartbeat is really fast he's scared." **

"**Clark you are about to be married I'm sure Lex is okay" Bruce hopes he knows Lex has one more month to go and Alfred would of call if anything was wrong. Clark holds his head and feels a hand on the back of his neck "Clark honey is everything okay?" Clark lifts up his head to the sky and then looks back at Bruce, Dick and his mother, " you should oh told me Bruce Ohhh… my god he smiles it's time how could Kal-el hide this from me for so long, Sorry mom we have to go Lex needs me it's time a little early but it's time." **

**Bruce phone vibes "Hello Wayne here." **

"**Master Bruce, Master Lex has gone into labor."**

"**AHHH…!**

"**Thanks Alfred it seems Clark can hear him we will be there as soon as we can tell him to hold on." **

"**Will do Master Bruce, is Master Clark coming with you?"**

"**I don't think I could stop him." **

"**Very well sir sees you soon." **

**Clark holds his mother's hand "Bruce, Dick please meet me in the back of the church I'm going to have to fly us there, I just have to take care of this first." **

**They shake their heads and head out the back of the church. Clark father walks over to them "they're about to start the wedding march where is Bruce and Dick?" **

"**I'm sorry dad there's not going to be a wedding I have to go I'm needed some place else." "**

**Son what are you talking about I thought that the Justice League had it covered for you?" **

"**They can't cover this only I can now I have to find Lois."**

**The wedding march starts and the doors open and Lois Lane and her and holds onto her father's arm thinking I won I won. father starts down the aisle. Lois smiles at Clark **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own smallville

**The wedding march starts and the doors opens and Lois Lane holds onto her father's arm thinking I won I won. Lois and her father start down the aisle. Lois smiles at Clark **

"**I'm sorry mom."**

"**I'm just sorry honey that it toke you so long to figure out where your heart is." Martha hugs her son "go I'll take care of this." **

**Clark hugs his mother and kisses her cheek "No mom it's my responsibility I'll take care of this" **

**Lois gets to the front of the church and faces Clark and sees the look on his face and knows something is wrong. Clark grabs her hand "Lois we need to talk." **

"**Can't this wait until after the wedding Clark" Lois say smiling at the crowd. **

"**No Lois I have to go now and I don't know when I'll be back, I'm sorry I can't marry ."**

**Clark lifts his head up again he hears Lex screaming in pain again and it's killing he not being there for him. Clark lets go of her hand and kisses her forehead "I'm sorry Lois" and he leaves. His father is waiting in the back with Bruce and Dick "son what is this all about your mother said something about Luthor if he got his self in trouble that's on him, of all day's I don't know why you bother with him now go back in there and get married to the woman you love." **

"**Sorry dad there's not going to be a wedding ever between me and Lois I Love Lex and always have and he needs me he didn't do anything but love me and let me love him back and I give him a gift which it's time to go Alfred is having a hard time right now." Clark super speeds and grabs Bruce and Dick and there in the air before anybody could take another breath.**

**Bruce asks "Clark do you know where we're going?" **

"**I can hear Lex heartbeat." **

**Lois comes running out of the back door with Martha Kent behind her "where the hell does he think he's going what could be more important than this?" **

**Martha turns to her husband "what did he said?" **

**He said "he love's Luthor we have to help him I'm sure Luthor has done something to him we just have to get to him and see what kind of brainwashing it is, don't worry Lois he'll be back." "Stop it Jonathan! You never listen he told you he loves Lex wake up." **

**Lois looks at Martha "Mrs. Kent you can't approve of Clark and Lex and what he just did." **

"**No I don't approve of the way Clark handle this situation but if he's going to be with Lex then so be it I just want my son to be happy, now I'm going home until Clark calls me to tell me what is going on." Lois turns around with her dress around her "I'm going to track down Lex Luthor and see what he did to my Clark and get him back I will not lose to a Luthor!" **

**Jonathan walks behind her "that right we'll help you find him come Martha." **

"**I just told you what I'm going to do Clark will contact us when he wants to, now go get the car we're going home Jonathan Kent." **

**Clark, Bruce and Dick lands outside Lex's cabin. **

**Lex cry's out in pain "Ahhh… Shit" **

**Clarks super speeds into the cabin into the room to see Lex bending down holding on to a pillow on the side of the bed with Alfred rubbing his back trying to get him up on the bed. Clark picks Lex up in his arms and pressed his forehead to his. "My gift is ready to be born are you ready Lex?" **

"**Clark?" "What are you doing here it's you wedding day."**

**Clark lays Lex down on the bed and holds his hand, he reaches over and lightly touch's Lex belly "mine." **

"**Yes yours but oh my god… they want to be born now." **

**Clark look's at Lex "they?" Clark looks at Lex stomach "oh my god Lex there's more than one baby in there." **

**Alfred comes over and hands Clark a cup of ice chips for Lex "I'm glad I'm here with you, you can do this Lex."**

"**I don't know Clark these two are head strong their a month early." **

**Clark put's some ice chips in Lex's month I'm sorry to tell you Lex but there are more than two babies in you." **

**Bruce and Dick walk in and looks at Clark, Lex and Alfred "what we missed?" **

**Lex yells "did you know that I'm having what triplets?" **

**Bruce look from Lex to Clark "I wasn't sure remember I told you it look like something was in the back of one of the babies but it was so small." **

**Alfred grabs Clark's hand it's time Master Lex will need a cesarean. Lex bits his lips as another contraction hits. Clark rubs Lex's mark "how's that feel?" The warmth runs over Lex body and he signs "Oh god that feels better let's get these babies born." Clark holds Lex hand and rubs his mark as Alfred goes to work to help bring their babies into the world. **

**Clark sits on the bed holding his son Kon-el Kent Luthor, with his black hair like his father and grey-blue eyes like his other dad, Clark bean down and kiss his son head. Lex rocks their red head son Ken-el Kent Luthor with his icy blue eyes "Alfred how is she doing is the sun lamps helping any?" "Yes Master Lex the sun lamps are helping she has gained come color I'm sure she will put on more weight once she eats I did put her back in the incubator."**

**Clark pulls Lex closer and kisses his lips "don't worry Lex she's a fighter look who she has as a dad." **

""**I know but she's so small." **

"**She made it this long you know Luthor's hate to lose, and Kent's are strong willed." **

**Lex kisses Clark and smile "yes we are."**

"**I love you Lex and our family I'm sorry it toke me so long to remember our gift to you." **

"**It's okay Clark I don't think Kal-el wanted you to know until they were ready to be born." **

"**I love you to Clark but what are you going to do about Lois and your parents?" **

**Bruce holds out his arms "you think I can hold one of my nephews now while you two get some sleep?" Lex hands over Ken-el and Clark hands Kon-el over to Dick and climbs in bed with Lex "wake us if you need us and thanks guys will talk about what to do after we rest" Clark pulls Lex close and holds on to him tight as if he's scared that it's all a dream and kisses his mark as they drift off to sleep. Lex opens his eyes and spot Clark lean over Crystal-el Kent Luthor rubbing his hand in her auburn color hair singing a beautiful song that Lex has never hear he can tell it Kryptonian and he falls back to sleep. When he wakes back up he's wrap in Clarks warm arm "don't worry Lex we'll get through this, we'll figure it out we always do" and Clark kisses his head. "Who do you want to tell first Lex?"**

"**Are you sure about this Clark you can go back to Lois and get married and still see your children." **

"**Lex did you not hear me when I told you I love you and our family and unless you want me to go this is where I want to be with you and our children for the rest of my life." **

"**Okay then it's the Kent- Luthor and the world is Damned, I think you should bring your parent to meet their grandchildren." Lex grabs Clark arm "Clark are you okay with this I'm sorry I didn't think if you and Lois had planned on having children together." **

**Clark kisses Lex "no Lex the A.I. said me and Lois could never have children together I thought I would be the last Kryptoian and now there is three more." "I think I'll wait until tomorrow to get my parents after we feed the babies and get you more comfortable." **

**A Bruce and Clark land outside the Kent's farm in Bruce helicopter Martha comes out the door as Clark ran up and hugs and twirls her round. **

"**Oh my Clark." **

"**Hi mom I have so much to tell you, these last two days have been so crazy you wouldn't believe it until you see for yourself, where's dad?" **

"**He'll be back soon he's been going to the cave yelling for Jor-el to tell him were you're at and how he can help you get away from Lex." "He and Lois are convinced that Lex has brainwashed you somehow." **

"**Come in and bring Bruce, I'll make coffee, how's Lex last time you said he was in pain is he doing better?"**

"**Yes he's doing much better when dad gets here I'll take you to see him and you'll understand."**

**Jonathan walks in "who's the hell is that… Clark oh my god you okay son where have you been?" **

**Clark hugs his dad "I'm fine dad and I'm going to take you and mom with me I have some little people you need to meet." **

"**Clark did you call Lois she's been looking all over for you I'm sure if you explain what Lex has done to you we can help you and she'll take you back son." **

"**Dad I'm not going back to Lois it's over, now please get in the helicopter." **

**They land outside Lex's cabin and walk into the living room Clark walks over to the three baskets nets and smiles down at his children. **

"**Dick where Lex?" **

"**He's up stairs sleep by now Alfred had to threaten him just to get him to lie down." **

**Martha looks down at the basket nets with the babies inside and notices their hair and eyes "Clark who babies are they?" **

"**Their mine and Lex's." **

"**Clark what the hell are you talking about I told you Martha that Luthor has done something to him, Clark how the hell could you think that?" **

**Martha lean over and picks up Kon-el and rubs his cheeks and rubs Ken-el hair "Clark where is the other baby there no one in the last one?" **

"**Crystal-el was born a little underweight and pale she has to spend time in the incubator under the sunlamp to get stronger, Lex spends most of the time watching her." **

"**Martha put that thing down you don't know what it is." Clark we'll get you help son if you think that those things are your children." **

"**Stop talking about my children like there monsters I slept with Lex I got him pregnant and we have two sons Kon-el Kent Luthor, Ken-el Kent Luthor and Crystal-el Kent Luthor." **

"**Clark how the hell do you now those things are yours they could be clones something he made in his labs with some of your blood or hair or something ,the labs that Lois talks about." **

**Bruce eyes turns icy like Lex does and he looks Jonathan in the eyes "my nephews and niece are not clones I was with Alexander when he found out he was pregnant and believe me he was more surprise then anybody he thought it was cancer like his mother so Mr. Kent I would watch what I say."**

"**Stop dad before I ask you to leave I'm going up to check on Lex and our daughter Lex had a hard time and his body is still healing so watch what you say when he comes down and I was there when my children was conceived and born dad, I know how much Lex went through for our children to be born and not tell me." **

"**Oh they just happen to be born on your wedding day Clark can't you see how Luthor is manipulating you." **

"**No dad what I see is a man who loves me enough that he was willing to let me marry someone else just so I can be happy, that's love. Lex loves me and our family now you can stay or Bruce can fly you back home." **

"**Mom you okay." **

"**Yes honey go check on Lex and your daughter I have my hands full with my grandsons." **

**Clark smiles as he looks at his mother holding both of her grandson's. He goes up stairs hoping Lex is up because he would hate to wake him up he knows how much Lex needs his rest. **

**Martha smiles back and turns "Jonathan if you say one thing to upset Lex I will how you walk home." **

**Jonathan turns to Bruce "where's the bathroom, this place is kind of small for a Luthor." **

"**It was Lex's mother's place she uses to bring Lex here to get him away from his father after the meter shower, when he came out the hospital after being there off and on for a year of testing." **

**Alfred pointed down the hall "Master Kent first door to the right." Jonathan looks around the cabin and walks away.**

**Bruce stands next to Martha "I hope he comes around before he losses a son because them two are inseparable." **

"**We can only hope and pray that he does before his losses more than that." **

"**Here you can hold Kon-el, Ken-el looks like he's going to sleep." Clark speeds back down and lays Lex and his cover on the couch and kisses his forehead "I'll bring Crystal-el down." Lex look at Martha and smile she come over and touches his hand "how you feeling Lex I heard you had a tough time Clark was so worry when he heard you screaming ." **

"**I'm doing better now that they are not using my insides as a jungle gym thanks for asking Mrs. Kent." **

"**Lex you have just giving me three beautiful grandchildren and a happy son please calls me Martha." **

"**Thanks Martha they are beautiful right I thought it was just me." Lex smiles Clark comes down carrying a purple blanket and hands Lex a small baby girl. **

**Martha looks "oh my she is so small."**

"**She was kind of behind and under Kon-el she's underweight and her color is just coming in, we have her under a sunlamp, Clark going to take her to see Jor-el we're just waiting to see it she get stronger first." "She hasn't even opened her eyes."**

**Martha holds his hand "she's breathing and eating that a good sign." **

**Jonathan walks back in the room "Jonathan what was you doing you was in the bathroom a long time." **

"**Can't a man use the bathroom in peace without being question?" "What wrong with that one couldn't get the entire clone's right Luthor?"**

**Clark stands up and faces Jonathan, Lex looks up at Clark and notices the red swirling in his eyes but before he could say anything Clark "what did I tell you about my children if you ever insult my mate and family again I well make sure you will never see us again do you understand me." **

**Martha looks at her son and smile that's her son who has turn into a man, "Jonathan I think you should go stand over there in the corner."**

**30 minute later Clark looks up "what is it Clark?" Lex asks **

"**Dad what did you do?" **

"**Clark?" **

"**It's Lois." **

**Martha looks at her husband "Jonathan Kent you called Lois what did you tell her, how did she find us." **

**Lex looks at the children "she probable use the GPS in Mr. Kent's cellphone." **

**Martha hugs Ken-el closer to her and shakes her head at Jonathan. "Damn Jonathan you never listen." **

"**What did you think I would do let Luthor hear tear our family apart and brainwash Clark with those. I had to protect our family" he looks Clark in the eyes and see's the red in them.**

**Lois walks in to the cabin "thank god no one locks their doors up here." She looks at the scene in front of her with Martha and Bruce and Clark and Lex and something in blankets. "Clark honey you okay your dad called and told me what Luthor is trying to do to you with saying those thing are you children when there just clone's come on honey lets go home and figure this out together without Luthor, remember you told me Jor-el said we can't have children."**

**Lex stares at Lois "Miss. Lane you are in my house on private property I would like for you to leave now." **

"**I'm not leaving without Clark I know you did something with his mind I came prepared" she pull out Lex mothers lead line box the one he gave to Clark and opens it, it glows green from the Kryptonite inside. **

**Clark falls to the floor in pain and the three Kent-Luthor babies start to scream and cry. Lex yells "Damn!" and holds his daughter closer to him. Dick and Alfred come running down the stairs to see what happen to make the babies cry so hard. Bruce hands Kon-el over to Alfred and nodes to Dick.**

**Lois pulls out a gun and points it at them "back away from Clark he's coming with me." **

**Martha yells "Lois where did you get that from? You're hurting Clark and the babies." **

"**Mr. Kent told my where to find it a while ago he said it was in case of an emergency and I do think this is one withLuthor trying to pass of these spawn from hell as Clarks, like Clark would ever touch him, now Mr. Kent can you help me get Clark into the helicopter?" **

**Jonathan looks at the children crying "Lois you're hurting the babies maybe this wasn't a good idea." Lois turn to Jonathan and Dick jumps over the couch and kicks her to the ground, the gun hits the floor, and Bruce grabs the box and closes it. Lex looks at Clark as he stands back up and his eyes still has the red swirl in it, Clark turn to the babies as they start to whimping and he lean over and kissed them one at a time on their foreheads and they calm down, Alfred, mom can you take the babies up stairs for us, thanks." As soon as the babies are gone Clark turns around and faces Lois and Bruce and Dick and Lex stands on his sides. "You BITCH! What the hell was you thinking coming in here hurting my children I should…?" Lex touches Clark arm. "They are 2 days old and you bring Kryptonite around them around me." **

**Lois jump at Clarks voice "Clark what are you talking about these are not your children." **

"**Oh yes they are Lois , I slept with Lex as a matter of fact I made love to him, I fucked him every way you could think of I did to him and him to me over and over and the babies are ours it was a gift I gave to my mate." "And yes you stupid bitch Jor-el said I could not have children with you, he never said anything about never having children with Lexy." "Don't let me ever find you around what is mine."**

"**Lois I think you should go now you have caused me and my family enough pain, Mr. Kent please makes your choice because I will never let anybody hurt my family again not even you." **

**Lois takes a step toward Clark and Bruce and Dick steps in front of him and Lex "Miss Lane, Alexander has asked you to leave please do." **

**Lois turns to Jonathan and he holds his head down in his hands as she walks out the door. Martha runs down the stair "Clark, Lex their something wrong with Crystal-el she's a little green and she's having trouble breathing." **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own smallville DC does

**Martha runs down the stair "Clark, Lex their something wrong with Crystal-el she's a little green and she's having trouble breathing." **

**Clark picks Lex up and speeds them up to the room and lean over their daughter. "She's a little green Clark what are we going to do she already having a hard time and now the kryptonite Damn!" Clark pick Crystal-el up "I'm going to have to take her to the fortress Lex I need to find something warm for her first." "Martha can you open the closet and take out the fur coat out." "Lex that's your mother fur coat." **

"**It'll keep our little girl warm please be careful." **

**Clark wraps their baby in the fur cost and kisses Lex on the lips "Please try not to worry Lex." **

"**I'm scared Clark what if…"**

"**Doesn't Lex just take care of our boys and I'll be back before you know it." **

**They all watch as Clark speeds up to the roof and takes off flying with hope in their eyes.**

"**Jor-el, father my daughter is sick can you help me?" **

"**Hello Kal-el your daughter is under weight and her immune system has been compromise." "Please place her on the table I will but her in a healing bubble she will be find my son." **

"**Thank you father we was worry the other two are find but Crystal-el was born so small." "The is not so uncommon with you have multiple birth my son I will take a sample of her DNA to put on file you must bring the other two children and your mate Lex Luthor." **

"**Jor-el how did you know it was Lex?" **

"**You and Lex Luthor have a destiny my son there will be stories about your love and your children will change the world." **

"**I hope in a good way with me and Lex as parents who knows what can happen." Clark smiles at last feeling a little better know their daughter will be fine.**

**Clark walks over and watches Crystal-el in the healing bubble her color had turned golden and her breathing sounds better. "Father she hasn't opened her eyes yet should I be worry Ken-el and Kon-el has." **

"**Kal-el you have made my proud you have two sons to add to the house of EL and a daughter you are truly blessed, don't worry she should open her eyes after she is all healed." "Kal-el go get some rest she is doing well, I will wake you my son if there is any change." **

"**Okay father but first I have to call Lex." **

"**Hello Clark are you there how's our little girl?" **

"**Hi Lex she's doing good Jor-el has her in a healing bubble to help her immune system." **

"**That great Clark she's fine good here your mother." Lex hands the phone over to Martha and walks to the bathroom and closes the door and sits down and puts his head in his hands and cries letting everything from the last 2 days wash over him, with the birth of his and Clarks children with Clark telling him he loves him and never leaving him, to Bruce, Alfred and Dick helping him to Lois and Mr. Kent, going crazy to Crystal-el being sick, to Martha Kent loving his children right away. **

"**Mom were did Lex go is he okay." **

"**Yes honey he's okay he just needed a little time to his self-it's been a hell of a day for all of us but more so for you and Lex and him giving birth it's a lot to take in he'll be fine, now how's my little girl doing?" "Jor-el said she's doing good he help repair her immune system and she's resting tell Lex we will be home as soon as we can love you all mom please take care of Lex for me he need to rest more and thanks mom for everything, bye." **

"**Bye Clark love you to." Martha hangs up the phone and smiles at everyone "our little girl is doing great Clark said they're be home as soon as Jor-el say it's okay." **

**Alfred smiles "May I suggest everybody get dinner ready for dinner." Dick jumps up from his seat "food sound good right about now." **

"**Eating sound good to you anytime Dick." **

"**Funny Bruce coming from a guy who would not eat unless Alfred reminds you to." **

"**Boys Boys down stair I'll check on Lex go wash your hands for dinner." **

**Bruce and Dick laugh "it's nice to know that they have a female Alfred to take care of them." Lex washes his face and stares at his self in the mirror thinking of ways he could have Lois killed wondering if anybody would really miss that noise bitch. He walks out the bathroom to Martha standing by the door waiting for him. **

"**How you feeling Lex, and I know that look I know how you feel I would love to kill Lois for hurting my love ones no matter what reason." **

"**I know I won't kill her this time I think I will just buy her building and make her homeless freeze her bank account I'm sure I can make her wish she was dead" Lex smile. **

**Martha laughs "I'm sure you can but please try to understand from her point of view she lost the man see loved to you a Luthor as she would say and then you have three beautiful babies something she will never have from the man she love she sees it that you won." "Lex , Clark loves you anybody who sees him looking at you when he thinks no one is looking can see it, I was surprise that you didn't try to seduce Clark years ago he's 25 now but I'm not surprise that when you to get together it would be big Luthor-Kent never do anything small now let's go eat." "Thanks Martha and its Kent –Luthor." They hug as they leave the room. Martha looks at Lex she can see that Lex is still not comfortable with anybody touching him but Bruce and Clark, but he lets her hug him anyway and that means a lot . They find Jonathan down stair ,staring at the babies, them Ken-el starts to cry . Martha hold on to Lex arm and puts her finger to her mouth as they watch Jonathan. Jonathan picks up Ken-el and rocks him "oh there, there are you hungry, I'm sorry the lady hurt you." "It's just you and you brother and sister was a big surprise for us." Ken-el quiets down with the rocking motion. "God I hope your sister is okay I could not live with myself if I cause your daddy pain, he would never forgive me if something happen to any of you because of me, losing a child would just kill him."**

"**It's not all your fault you didn't bring Kryptonite around our children Lois did no matter the reason she hurt Clark and the children." Lex states as he and Martha comes down the stairs. "I knew were the Kryptonite was and I never used it on Clark, he told me about it years ago he was scared that one day he would go crazy or lose control of his self." "I love Clark Mr. Kent and yes I am a Luthor, I have done some crazy things in my life nothing as bad as Lois thinks, but nothing that Clark has not or could not forgive me for, I have made peace with my dark side a long time ago, I probable could be the devil that people take me to be without Clark in my life but once you have him in your life it changes either for the best or the worst, I love my babies ,my mother killed my brother so that he would not surfer the Luthor curse but my children will not have that problem because they are Kent-Luthor's and that make a differences." "My father is dead Mr. Kent please let it go, Clark loves you and I want him to be happy but if he decides he doesn't want you in our life I have to support him." Lex walks over and touches Ken-el cheek "plus you have to admit we do make beautiful babies, I'll go get the bottles."**

**Jonathan could only stare after Lex as he walked away . Martha goes over and picks up Kon-el "what you thought he was just smart in the board room now you know why our son loves him he gets Clark and Clark gets him, they love each other and no one is going to stop them now" Martha lean over and kiss her husband on the lips and smiles. **

"**Bye father thank you we all will be back soon." **

"**Bye Kal-el my son."**

**Clark walks in the house and takes in his family in front of him, his mother and father holding and feeding his sons. Lex comes in the room and Clark smiles at him and opens the blanket "Hi baby girl want to meet your other daddy, and show him your pretty eyes." Lex smiles down at his daughter as she opens her blue grey eyes with Lex could swear he see a little red in it. **

"**Clark" **

"**Yes Lex just a little what can I say she is our child." Everybody comes over and looks at the new Kent-Luthor baby and smiles. Clark and Lex looks at each other "Lex you know now you have to marry me."**

"**Can I think about it first you know you leave people at the alter?" Lex laughs. **

**Clark kisses Lex "never you Lexy never you." **

"**Well how could I say no to that and the father of my children?" "Yes I will marry you Clark Kent."**

"**Love you Lex and our family." **

"**I love you to Clark and our family, and thank you for the perfect gift."**

**The End**


End file.
